With the recent advancements in technology, there is a growing demand for telecommunication services. In particular telecommunication service providers are much interested in providing quality and value added services to its subscribers. Further, premium services (for example premium services like news alerts, astrology services, voice messages, voice mail and so on) from telecommunication service providers are vital sources of income to the service providers.
In one existing system for providing premium services, in particular voice short message service (SMS) to the subscribers involves the following process as described herein. When a user of a mobile device attempts to call in order to access a particular service, the call will be redirected to the mobile network operator of the calling party and then it will reach the corresponding network operator of the called party and finally to the called party. In case if the called party is found in any of the instances, (for example unavailable, busy and unreachable) the call will be forwarded to a server that generates a voice to the calling party stating that the voice message can be sent to the called party. The user has to make a new call to avail the voice message service, and then a premium charge will be deducted from the user's account and a voice message will be sent to the called party.
In the above mentioned system, the calling party has to terminate the call, if the called party is found unavailable, busy, out of range and unreachable. Further, the calling party has to make a new call in order to avail the voice message to get connected with the called party. This is a tedious process and may not be efficient in real time scenarios. In the existing system, there is no mechanism to charge the premium to the subscriber instantly to provide the service when subscriber needs it On demand. Further, there is no mechanism in the existing system where charge deduction for the service happens on the call. Therefore there is a need for a mechanism to charge the premium to the subscriber instantly on the existing call to deliver On demand and premium services to the subscriber.